


Reformation

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Character Development, F/M, Female Loki, Intersex Loki, Lady Loki, Leadership, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Other, Pregnancy, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was a century dead. A dead man had no business showing up in the middle of Thor's court, especially not filled with jealousy and a plan to make the king his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reformation

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying a chapter fic again. It won't be very long, but I'm determined to get back to writing my other fics as well, so I can't say exactly how regular updates to this one will be.

It was as if he had suddenly shaken off a century’s long dream when he caught sight of her. There was a sweet smile on her face, an innocence in her eyes that had no business being there. But Thor knew her instantly. He remembered the dark nights when he had brushed his fingers along her curves, reminded by her the entire time that this was a privilege visited only on him.

Thor knew Loki, and his whole world froze. It had been almost a century since Thor held his brother’s body and watched helplessly as the life drained from Loki’s body. But there she stood in the middle of his court, talking to four members of his inner council. Since they were not reaching for their weapons and sounding an alarm, they obviously did not realize just who it was they were engaged in conversation with.

He hardly noticed as his courtiers moved aside for him, conversations faltering as they turned their heads to see what had so captured their sovereign’s attention. Thor only saw her; his whole world shrunk to only Loki. As he approached, Loki and the councilors noticed the sudden attention directed at them and lifted their heads. Loki’s emerald eyes went wide, as if she was surprised Thor would pay her any mind at all. Already everything she did was a lie.

“Allfather,” one of the councilors greeted, all four bowing their heads slightly in acknowledgement of his presence. “Allow me to introduce the Lady Sefa-”

“We have met before,” Thor interrupted him. He and Loki had played this game before in their youth, dancing around their father’s court while inventing an identity for Loki’s female form. He never expected her to utilize it in such a way.

“My lord, it was so long ago I did not think you would remember.”

Loki’s voice washed over him, cloaking him in memories that made his thoughts stop. It had been centuries since he heard Loki’s female voice. Thor thought he had kept everything about Loki perfectly preserved in his thoughts, but now he couldn’t be sure. He felt as if some part of him had idolized Loki’s memory, but right now he could imagine nothing more perfect than that voice.

“My lord?” Loki repeated, concern in her voice. It pulled at Thor’s heart, making him wish that for the first time tonight Loki was telling the truth. “Is something wrong?”

“Forgive me, my lady.” Thor forced his mind to start working again. He could not afford to let Loki turn him into a bubbling idiot like she had when they were children. “It is surprising to see you again. I remember you swearing off court the last time you were here.”

“Yes, I did.” Loki gave a gentle sigh, her fingers curling ever so tighter around the glass of wine in her hand. “I had fully planned on seeing to my lands and those living on them after the death of my parents, but lately the marauders have grown bolder. I have hired guards, but my resources are being stretched thin trying to keep up with these villains.”

“Lady Sefa’s lands are upon the boarders of Asgard,” one of the other councilors offered in explanation. “We had reports of the marauders harassing farms and villages, but they retreat so quickly our scouts have been unable to pinpoint their hideouts.”

“And why was I not informed of this?” Thor demanded, his anger turning away from Loki and toward the four other men.

“Apologizes, Allfather. The matter is on the agenda for tomorrow’s meeting, but as today we are celebrating a half century of your rule, we did not wish to trouble you.”

“No celebration is more important than the safety of my people.” Outside thunder boomed, not the raging anger of his youth, but a controlled rumble to stress his displeasure. “Lady Sefa, you have my apologizes for this lack of communication on this matter. Why don’t we take a walk and you can inform me of the situation?”

Loki eyed Thor as he offered his arm to her, a slow smile spreading over her lips as she placed her hand upon him. It was simple, not even skin on skin, but it made Thor’s heart start beating rapidly like he was once more a youth falling in love for the first time. “This is a surprise. The Thor I knew would have charged off himself the moment he heard of this.”

“The Thor you knew is now a king with responsibilities that do not allow him to take such rash actions anymore.”

“So I see. Well then, I look forward to seeing just what this new Thor is capable of.”

/

Thor let loose a roar that echoed off the walls as he slammed Loki against the wall of his private chambers. His fingers wrapping tightly around Loki’s throat cutting off her air supply did nothing to wipe the smirk off Loki’s face. Thor wanted to let loose, to see red and not care about the consequences; a century ago he would have. But now he knew such tactics would not get him anywhere.

“You’re alive! All this time you were alive, and you let me mourn your death! _Again!_ ” Thor screamed, all the pain and longing of the last hundred years ripping its way out of his chest. “How could you?”

Loki chuckled, the noise ending in a rather undignified squawk when Thor’s fingers closed tighter around her throat. “You seemed to do fine without me, _Allfather_.”Only Loki could make his title sound so much like an insult while her voice dripped with honey. “You had your little mortal, at least for a few days before she thought the whole thing over and decided her life would be easier if she wasn’t in love with a nearly immortal being. But your other playmates were there to comfort you, and to lead you into battles where you could work out your frustration by smashing everything that came close to you with your precious hammer. Alas, time took its toll on even them, besides the all too virtuous Captain that is. Rather than see generation after generation pass away, you returned to Asgard where you could no longer ignore the duties of king. You seem to have settled into your role surprisingly well.”

“That does not answer my question, Loki. Why come back?” Thor lowered Loki so that his sister’s feet could actually touch the floor.

“Ah, I see.” He knew it was coming, that oh so subtle turn of Loki’s voice before she turned Thor’s words back on him. “You would rather I had stayed dead.”

“I would rather never have lost you!” Thor retaliated, unable to keep the anguish from his voice.

“Oh Thor,” Loki whispered, her soft hand brushing against Thor’s cheek. The lines of her face began to sharpen, the softness of her body melting into hard muscle until his brother stood before Thor. “It was better this way.”

“How?” Thor demanded. “How could any of this have been better?”

Loki sighed, his body relaxing and leaning into Thor’s touch. “And here I was hoping you had gained some intelligence in my absence. Thor, if I had come back to Asgard with you, you would have thrown me into prison again. You said so yourself.”

“So you took the opportunity to fake your death?”

“I faked nothing.” Loki paused, making sure his words has time to sink in before continuing. “When you held me I truly thought I was dying. I believe whatever power Malekith used to change Kurse entered me when I was impaled and kept me alive long enough for my body to recover.”

“Why didn’t you come back?” His voice was no more than a whisper as he leaned forward, pressing his body against Loki’s. Feeling his brother’s body against his again was both a reassurance and a source of confusion.

“What good would that have done?”

“It would have kept me from having to mourn you again.”

“And it would have kept me as the poisonous and twisted creature I had become.”

They remained silent, wrapped in each others’ arms, neither willing to pull away. The moon had risen high in the sky by the time Loki’s lips brushed over his forehead. Thor shook, knowing what was coming next. “I must go. There will be a scandal if it is discovered Sefa spent the night in your chambers.”

“You are staying at court?” Thor asked, hope and fear flooding his chest. Only Loki could cause such strong contradictions in his emotions.  

Loki threw his head back and laughed, his arms tightening possessively around Thor’s broad shoulders. “I would not have revealed myself only to disappear into the night.”

Thor scoffed, turning his head so his nose brushed against Loki’s neck, breathing in deeply Loki’s scent. “That is exactly what you are doing.”

“Hmm, I suppose it is,” Loki relented.

And then Thor was falling forward, crashing face first into the wall when Loki’s weight disappeared. Even if Loki had changed as he said he had, his mischievous nature most certainly hadn’t disappeared.

Whatever Loki truly was now, whatever he was up to, Thor knew only that going forward he would need to step carefully. If he allowed Loki to pull the wool over his eyes this time, it would put all of Asgard in danger.


End file.
